


I get a feeling that I should've been home

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Hayato would've thought it was a hoax if the person was claiming to be anyone other than Reborn, butno onewas suicidal enough to impersonate the World's Greatest Hitman.The lure of a Sky who'd accepting was far too tempting to ignore, and so Hayato would go. Namimori, here he comes!(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	I get a feeling that I should've been home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Take Me Home, Country Road" by John Denver

When he’d received the call to come to Namimori, Japan, to see if he was a suitable candidate for a Sky’s Storm Guardian, Hayato would have thought it was a hoax if not for the person making the call. Reborn was infamous in a way Hayato could never hope to be, and no one would _dare_ impersonate him – if it was even possible to impersonate that distinctive voice. Hayato had only heard Reborn speak once before – while speaking to Shamal while Hayato was still being mentored by him – but the World’s Greatest Hitman had a distinctive voice and speech pattern.

So Hayato had agreed instantly, and had been about to hang up when Reborn spoke again.

“One more thing, Gokudera,” he said, voice even more serious than it had already been, and Hayato froze.

“Yeah?” he asked warily.

“Be careful. Your potential Sky is one half of a Sentinel-Guide pair. A powerful one. So be careful.” It took a moment for Hayato’s brain to reboot, though he managed to squeeze out a confirmation of the warning in the meantime.

By the time he fully recovered, though, the end call dial-tone sounded in his ear.

His small, cheap, kinda gross apartment was the only one to hear his belayed question, spoken into empty air.

“Wait… why would a Sentinel or Guide Sky want _me_?”

His arrival in Namimori was pretty unremarkable. He got a couple of strange looks from a few people, but for the most part everyone treated him like any other random tourist. Not that it seemed like Namimori got that many tourists – it was kinda out-of-the-way – but there was a decent population of foreigners and so even with his silvery hair, he didn’t stick out much.

It was… a nice change, really. He was so used to sticking out like a sore thumb, but here? Most people didn’t even give him a second glance. Those who did just _smiled_ at him and continued on their way.

Fuckin’ weird.

Reborn had organised for him to be enrolled in and attend the same school – in the same class, even – as the Sky he was here to check compatibility with, and so all he had to do was go to the school a little early, fill in some last-minute paperwork, and then be taken to his classroom.

Seemed simple enough, really.

So why was his stomach fluttering? Why was his heart almost racing?

He shoved the emotions down ruthlessly, wishing for a cigarette but _knowing_ it was a bad idea if he was going to meet a Sentinel – he’d not had a single one since Reborn’s call, so hopefully the scent would be mostly gone by now – before slipping his wallet into a pocket and heading for Namimori High.

They were expecting a new student, and Tsuna was somewhere between concerned and annoyed. A newcomer wouldn’t usually be an issue unless they proved to be a threat, but with the recent changes in Namimori, the Pride was growing restless.

Plus, there was a cusp-of-online Guide he didn’t recognise in the building. All new Guides and Sentinels – latent and online – were supposed to formally introduce themselves to the Alphas of the Pride when entering new territory, and this latent Guide had not done so. And being so close to coming online…

Takeshi’s head shot up and turned towards the door as it slid open, the scent of their teacher and a stranger – who, incidentally, was the latent Guide – wafting into the room. Tsuna gave him a look, concerned by his fellow Sentinel’s reaction, but kept the majority of his attention on the newcomer. Reborn had mentioned calling in a young freelancer from Italy who just might fit with Tsuna’s Pride and Sky, so if this was him…

The newcomer was introduced as ‘transfer student, Gokudera Hayato,’ and Tsuna tilted his head slightly as Takeshi gave a quiet whine – a sound so quiet it could only be heard by another Sentinel.

Was this almost-Guide, perhaps, Takeshi’s Guide?

When lunch rolled around, Hayato was startled by the fact he didn’t need to go seek out Sawada Tsunayoshi – instead, the fragile-looking Sky looked at him, tilted his head, and let out a thoughtful hum.

“Come join us on the roof,” he said, and then turned and headed off as if that would be the end of it. Hayato gaped and spluttered a little, shocked, until the tall, admittedly handsome teen who’d been not-so-subtly staring at him for most of the day gave a laugh.

“He’s a Sky and a Sentinel, Hayato – can I call you that? – so he’s not really one to beat around the bush,” the tall teen said cheerily. His eyes were bright with his amusement, and Hayato ducked away from the arm he tried to sling across his shoulders with a scowl adorning his own face.

“Don’t be so informal,” he grumbled, not quite able to drudge up enough ire to snap, and the taller teen chuckled again.

“Maa, sorry, sorry. Come on, Tsuna and Kyoya will be waiting.” Hayato grumbled a little, more an unintelligible sound than specific words, but went with the other teen anyway. “I’m Takeshi, by the way. Yamamoto Takeshi. Rain and Sentinel.”

Hayato had to clamp down hard at the disappointment that threatened to rise at the revelation that the attractive teen was a Sentinel. He wasn’t here to find a fucking romance, he was here to see if he was compatible with a Sky! He shouldn’t be getting ideas about _relationships_ …

“Hey, you okay?” Yamamoto asked him, frowning concernedly. “You just kinda went elsewhere mentally.”

“It’s nothing,” Hayato snapped, though he couldn’t force himself to put too much heat into it, even with his embarrassment. Fuck, how could he have drifted off into thought like that?! Yamamoto’s frown lingered for a short while, but then he seemed to accept Hayato’s words and shrugged.

“If you say so,” he said mildly, and then slung an arm over his shoulders and steered him towards a rather subtle door in the side of the stairwell. “Come on, this is the best way up to the roof.”

Hayato went, all the while wishing desperately for a cigarette so he had _something_ to do with his hands.

Upon reaching the rooftop and being ushered out into the sunlight by the cheerful Rain-Sentinel who’d half-dragged him the whole way, Hayato stumbled to a halt and almost dropped to his knees as the full strength of a ridiculously pure Sky rolled over him. His jaw went slack, almost dropping open before he controlled himself once more, but he couldn’t stop the way his Flames surged forward to meet those of the Sky seated calmly on a bench not even ten steps away.

And there was a moment of judgement, there, a moment of the Sky’s Flames _examining_ his, and then something within his soul _sang_ as his Storm was enfolded into the Sky’s Harmony alongside a Cloud, Rain, Mist, and Sun.

His knees went weak, and it was only the presence of the Rain behind him and the Sky in front of him that he didn’t end up on the ground. The teen who’d been waiting with Tsuna was close behind the Sky, slight frown on his face – but one that Hayato rather thought might be from worry than irritation, which was just plain _weird_ – as he looked Hayato over.

Tsuna just smiled at him, the expression bright and welcoming.

“Welcome, Hayato,” his Sky said gently, softly. “I’m so glad you’re here with us.”

And, almost despite himself, Hayato smiled back. Tenuous, trembling, but honest and true. He couldn’t find the words to express how he felt, but he thought Tsuna might know anyway.


End file.
